1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing method and a recording system.
2. Related Art
Systems in which devices such as recording devices recording devices are connected to a management device through a network and are managed by the management device are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2008-59471.
When a recording device is installed in such a system, communication-related settings and settings related to the recording operation must be input to the recording device. In a system in which recording devices connect to a management device through a network as described in JP-A-2008-59471, being able to use the ability of the devices to communicate through the network to configure the recording device is desirable.